


彼得潘

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 我在想野牛和天使，在想颜料持久的秘密，预言家的十四行诗，艺术的避难所。这便是你与我能共享的永恒。我的男孩，我的彼得潘。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	彼得潘

-

最初只是一场狼狈的意外。

Tony只是想奖励这个孩子。为了那架飞机、为了他幼稚却最终正确的坚持，还有即使在被自己狠狠责骂后依旧如故的、某种奇妙的忠诚。

科尼岛的飞机事件后，Tony打算将没收的战衣还给做了好事的蜘蛛宝宝——毋庸置疑的，他当然应该在归还之前，再更新一下战衣里的蛛网模式，重新安装降落伞和定位器，还有最重要的一件事——检查婴儿监护协议里的视频。

那孩子的天真和莽撞就明晃晃地写在脸上，而Tony想确保他不会在自己不知道的地方受伤。

-  


他不应该打开它们的。

第一视角的视频里，Peter正在镜子前自慰。  


-  


直到一个真实的Peter来到他面前，Tony才后知后觉地感到了悔意，为什么忘记了给哈皮发消息说取消和Peter今天预定的见面。他完全可以继续把烂摊子都丢给哈皮处理，可以派一个无人机，甚至干脆寄一个快递。有无数种方法不需要面对这孩子本人也可以把战衣还给他。

Tony的停顿和犹疑似乎被哈皮误会成了不知所措，以及对蜘蛛侠拯救了他的飞机这件事有什么羞于承认的歉意。他很自然地便接过了Tony原本的计划，语气轻快地夸奖蜘蛛侠做得不错，一点都看不出之前被青少年的短消息骚扰得抱怨连连的模样。

也可能只是因为，在以后的日子里，受到短信骚扰的人不再是他了的缘故。在原本的计划中，Tony的电话号码和未来日子里的实习资格也都是蜘蛛宝宝的奖励之一。  


“那我以后的短信息，我是说，我以后的巡逻报告你全部都会看到吗？”

Peter的声音很激动，于是便十分自然地上扬成了尖锐又短促的音色——他高潮时的音色。  
不同于真正的儿童那样青涩稚嫩，也远没有成年人的低沉。像刚刚抽条生发的柳树嫩芽，随着醺软的风一股脑地迎面扑过来，抽打得人既疼又痒，随手一折会从枝条中渗出甘甜的植物汁液。

“你以前的巡逻报告我也全部都能看到。”Tony简单地回答，希望自己声音中的沙哑能够控制在适度范围内，“我每一条都听了。”

那些不小心爬到树上的猫，会用三明治和糖果表达感谢的老人，还有每一次在电话另一端大胆又羞怯地问Mr Stark在做些什么，他能不能和我说说话的蜘蛛宝宝。

Peter的脸红了，甚至比视频中的每一秒都要更加明显。汗涔涔甜腻腻，脸蛋薄薄一层皮肉下恍若蒸腾出了有实质的热气。

“如果你觉得每天报告行程这件事侵犯了你的隐私权的话，你可以只在回家以后告诉我是否受伤，伤情程度。”

他肯定不是这个意思，男孩之前的每一句语音留言几乎都是在渴盼Tony能对他有所回应。Tony心知肚明，但他仍旧欲盖弥彰地给出了一个新选项：“你战衣里的婴儿监护协议，我给它们加了密码，当我调出视频时你会收到提醒。但是如果AI检测到你有什么超出普通范围内的生理波动，隐私协议就无效了。明白了吗？”

Peter乖巧地点头，细白的手指在书包带子上绕来绕去，想要开口说些什么，但最终只是信赖又柔软地凝望着Tony。一点也看不出这个年纪的孩子最常见的叛逆态度。  


很好。

停在这里就很好，自己不该再说什么多余的话了。

“只是提醒，kid，生理波动并不仅仅只有受到伤害时。别让我得到通知，你穿着战服去进行课前演讲，喝酒飞叶子的派对，或是……”Tony的手臂无意义地在空中画了半个圈，“性爱现场。”

-  


Tony愿意对所有存在或不存在的神明起誓，他确实再也没有主动打开过婴儿监护协议里的任何内容。

这也许意味着自己并没有那么糟糕。但另一方面，最初的那一个也始终停留在Tony的私人服务器里，静静地宣告着他与Peter之间确实存在过这么一桩荒唐的、单方面的情色事件。

偷窥了自己未成年学生的自慰场景，即使是不小心——Tony在内心悄悄地为自己辩驳了一句——但他确实没有在第一时间将那个可笑的监护协议锁定，而是变态一样地听着Peter的喘息和呻吟声达到了高潮。

Tony忍不住回忆视频中男孩闭着眼睛情潮翻涌的模样，刚洗过澡、又被汗水黏连成一绺一绺的湿润卷发，软趴趴地覆在额头上，裸露的胸膛渐渐被快感熏成水一样的粉红色，随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，当手指掠过性器顶端时从喉咙深处挤出的呻吟声尖而细，有点像女孩子，或是什么动物的幼崽。

高高喷射的精液有几滴被溅在了下颌和嘴角，又被舌头悄悄舔去了。

  
但那孩子什么都没说过，Tony提醒自己，他只是在单纯地抚慰身体，被青春期荷尔蒙支配着开始对性进行懵懂探索。或许某一天会找到心仪的女孩更进一步——但至少在那场短暂又潦草的自慰中，那孩子什么都没有说。

绝没有像自己幻梦中那样红着眼哭泣，用湿漉的声音叫过斯塔克先生。  


-  


总是有很多梦。

Peter.

Peter Pan.

自己只在梦中这么叫他。小男孩名字里温软又暧昧的尾音被吞进肚子里，留下两个突兀的爆破音在唇齿间打转。每一个梦里都能看到星星和他的眼睛。

他的彼得潘。

醒来以后，Tony就只叫他孩子。

-

孩子这个称呼总是既纯洁又肮脏，全看说的那个人对此赋予了何种情感。

但它又明明只是一个再客观不过的陈述。

高中二年级，15岁。甚至与Tony本身的年纪无关，在这个世界所有人眼里，Peter都只能被称作孩子。

Tony坐在跑车里，在中城高中的校门口安静地等待。他在半路上给那孩子买了芝士汉堡和特意加了糖的可乐，还有一大罐柠檬黄的冰激凌，全都是身为护士的梅绝不会允许Peter过多摄入的垃圾食品，却很能讨好青春期饥饿又躁动的少年。

他今天开的车子也是柠檬黄色的。是他车库里最名贵又最张扬的那一款。

Peter总是出来的最早的那一个，蹦蹦跳跳，将所有的同龄人和阳光都抛在背后，轻巧地一跃便翻过学校监狱式的大门。他最近长了个子，原本的衣物也悄悄变得不太合身，奔跑时裤脚抻动着向上卷，露出一小截白生生的脚踝，晃得人眼疼。

第一个用脚腕比喻生殖器的人真是天才。

在听到Peter礼貌又雀跃的招呼后，Tony将冰激凌桶塞到Peter的怀里，在收回手时，又下意识地在他的脸上胡乱擦了一把，拂去了他额头和鼻尖上被夏日逼出的细汗。

男孩小小声地对他说了一句谢谢，神色害羞地偏过头，缩着身子乖乖等Tony为他系上副驾驶的安全带，俯身探过去时，Peter潮热的呼吸正好会打在他的耳根上，顺着皮肤钻进骨头缝里。若是刻意动弹两下，带着热度的柔软唇瓣就会擦过Tony的脖颈。

蜘蛛侠的怪力在某些时候意味着不方便，但在损坏了四个安全带后，Tony仍然忍不住怀疑，这是否只是不甘寂寞的青少年为了吸引导师注意力而想出的——勾引——或恶作剧方法。

离开之前，有一个棕黄皮肤的孩子在他们身后喊，嘿小婊子，他是你的糖爹吗？

Tony用余光去看Peter脸上的表情，他似乎并不觉得这种指控很恶心，脸上虽然带着红晕，却玩笑似的自己也跟着重复了一遍Sugar Daddy这个称呼，冲Tony做了一个可爱的鬼脸：“他只是在嫉妒。”  


\- 

有些时候，Tony宁愿自己和Peter的相遇能再‘单纯’一点——再脏一点。

不要伴随自我奉献的英雄情结，不要讨论坏事的发生是谁的责任。最好就和那个捣蛋的高中生说的一样，糖爹和拜金男孩，你情我愿，财富和肉体钱货两清，在第二天丢给公关部门一场关于未成年性爱的舆论灾难，哪怕是最糟糕的讹诈圈套和强奸指控也好，只要不用躲在阴暗角落里独自面对良心和罪恶感的鞭挞。

他肯定不是蜘蛛侠的糖爹，他为Peter提供的一切东西都有迹可循，往往是以拯救世界为前提伴随着无可挑剔的借口，甚至用美国队长愚蠢的道德标杆来衡量也绝挑不出什么错处。几百万的战衣和修改遗嘱时在那孩子名字后填写的几十亿都不算什么。

哇，那孩子一定做梦也不可能想到，自己的名字会出现在一份亿万富翁的遗嘱里。

这听起来就好像……他已经是亿万富翁的所有物一样，被豢养在温情和甜言蜜语的笼子里，直到最终长大采撷果实的那一天。  


-

我的彼得潘拯救过全世界。

但你会什么时候长大？  


-  


“我没想到你居然真的坚持下来了，给幼儿超级英雄当导师？你连自己都照顾不好。”当罗迪每一次探访都能在实验室看到Peter的身影后，他似乎才终于接受了这个荒诞的事实，打趣地冲Peter吐舌头，“Tony的心理年龄绝对没有你大，我一直不生孩子的原因肯定是因为他在大学时给我添了一箩筐的麻烦。和我说实话，小蜘蛛，你的真实身份是不是佩珀为他请的保姆？”

Peter被逗得前仰后合，甚至没有费心争辩在名字前被冠上的幼儿绰号。

Tony却不太开心地反驳道：“他不是幼儿了，蜘蛛侠在保护纽约这方面一直都做得很好。如果未来我退休了，那他就是我的——”他微妙地停顿了一下，“复仇者联盟的接班人，我愿意给他一切——什么都行。”

“什么都行？Wow，Mr Stark，你说得太夸张了，万一我信了怎么办？你会破产的。”

Peter的胆子早已经比从前大了许多，面对Tony时已经敢于玩笑似的和他顶嘴，讲一些无关痛痒的笑话。

“你想要什么？只要别让我飞上天空把月亮带回来给你，这太老套了。”Tony尽可能平淡地问。心虚地避开了男孩映着灯火浮光的双眼，视线轻飘飘地落在对方下巴尖的一颗小痣上。

其实也不是不行。

他愿意把整个宇宙都送给眼前这个孩子，只要他对自己笑一笑，或是为了自己流几滴眼泪。  


-

Tony曾经最讨厌宇宙。那里有虎视眈眈的外星人，有莫名其妙的贪婪与战争，有噩梦最深处让他惶惶不可终日的恐惧。

也有一个孩子——他最心爱的那个孩子——最天真的热爱。

“Mr Stark，带我去看星星吧。”

宇宙又一次如此美丽。 

-

16岁的那一天，Tony带他去吃了西餐。

Peter的嘴里含着糖块，彩虹色的颗粒在舌尖上跳跃着劈啪作响，听得人牙酸。Tony不知道他是从哪里买到的劣质糖果，花花绿绿的包装看上去尚不值服务生小费的零头，和桌上所有的餐品都格格不入。但他剥开糖纸时的表情才是无价之宝。

Peter似乎也并不真的喜欢这种过于刺激的味道，可怜兮兮地从嗓子里挤出一两声抱怨，抿着嘴要哭不哭地看着他，和Tony相似的棕色眼瞳里浮出潮湿的水汽，顺着睫毛投落的影子滑下来。

而成年人饮了太多的咖啡，心脏失速一样咚咚跳个不停。

他将自己的面前的咖啡杯向Peter推了过去：“有那么酸吗？”

那孩子看着他，突然又咯咯地笑起来。

“变甜了。”Peter突兀地离开座位，用双手撑住桌子，越过桌面上的碗盘和食物残渣，凑到近处炫耀似的冲他露出一小截红润的舌头，“它变成什么颜色了吗？”

“回去坐好，kid。”Tony闭上眼睛干巴巴地回应。一边难以抑制地感到干渴，喉咙和脾胃火燎燎的，让他在心中暗骂了一万次将自己的饮品送出去绝对是一个错误。  


然后，Peter凑过来舔了舔他的嘴唇。

男孩没有对他说谎，真的很甜。不需要有津液的交换，Tony甚至不需要张开嘴巴就能从Peter的舌尖尝到那股浓烈的糖精味。

廉价得让人作呕，又甜蜜得让他几乎愿意为此献出全部的灵魂。

Tony紧咬着牙关，颤抖着伸出手去够桌子上属于自己的杯子，将剩下的苦涩液体一饮而尽，让它们盖过了原本的甜味：“你在做什么？”

Peter似乎对他的反应很不解，歪着头看了他几秒钟，语调轻盈地反问：“你带我来这里吃饭难道不是为了这个吗？”

“Mr Stark，今天过后，我就又长大一岁了。”  


-

没什么区别。对于三十年的差距来说，一岁的进步微不足道。

他的男孩，他的彼得潘。他的光和罪恶。

长大就是一瞬间的事，Tony相信最初说这句话的人不会想着做爱，更不会和未成年做爱。  


-

小报第一次拍到他们两个的照片时，给出的标题是‘斯塔克工业的继承人，Tony Stark的私生子’，为了不遭到儿童保护协会的抗议，甚至很贴心地在Peter脸上打上了厚厚的马赛克。

Tony不知道是不是应该自豪于自己的伪装瞒过了所有人的眼睛，又或是这段关系已经悖德到连最喜欢给他编排丑闻的报社也不觉得可以成为一种可能性。

四十八岁的亿万富翁与十六岁的高中生。

钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠。

他和他的彼得潘。

公司的公关部门例行地对此发布了带有律师函的辟谣声明，但话说回来，他们自己也并不清楚自己的老板究竟是一个什么样的人。

那天晚上，Tony难得坚持地选择了后入式。青少年柔韧而富有弹性的年轻身体被压在身下，腰肢被钳制在半空，拱出一道美丽的弧线，粉白的臀肉随着Tony的肏干前后晃动，只要稍稍吮吸就会在皮肤上留下暧昧的红痕，用力掐一掐又会变成更可怕的青紫。

赤裸裸的、包括所有性器官在内的整副身躯全都被Tony掌控着。肩胛骨上突出的形状像一只翩然欲飞的蝴蝶，在振翅前就被男人牢牢握在手心里。

报纸上保护未成年的马赛克像一个笑话。

第二次的时候，他顺从了Peter想要面对面的乞求，男孩笔直而肌肉流畅的腿牢牢绕在他腰上，在他挺身嵌入时痉挛似的微微抽搐。Tony恶趣味地用指甲去拉扯他的乳尖，他的力道比平日里要重，疼痛也肯定要更明显，因为Peter哭得比往常都要厉害，达到顶峰的速度也要更快。

Peter射精的时候，纤细又脆弱的脖颈总是会不自觉地向后扬起，仿佛这种姿势就能够缓解来自下体的过度刺激。Tony细致地在那一小片皮肤处反复吮吻，着迷地感受着男孩被肏干到高潮时混乱的啜泣，和他带着哭腔喊自己daddy时喉结处的细微震颤。

Peter在床上并不经常这么喊他，先生倒是更多一些。他们俩的关系已经足够禁忌，不需要再用父子的情趣称呼在其中再多添一层桎梏。

“乖孩子。”Tony仍箍着男孩的腰和屁股，性器摩擦着湿润的甬道一下下地撞进他的身体里，第一次在现实中这么叫他，“Peter，Peter Pan.”  


-

和性不同，和灌在体内的精液不同，Tony觉得自己终于还是在这个男孩灵魂上也留下了烙印。

  
-

“我小时候看过一部电影。”一场情事过后，Peter翘着脚，百无聊赖地握着Tony的手，在掌心一下一下地画圈，用指甲抠挖生命线上方那一小块肉茧，又任性地不许他瑟缩或躲开。

那点酥痒对Tony来说不值一提，远比不上男孩甜脆嗓音中残余的情欲味道来得刺激。

他一向不喜欢和Peter讨论那些幼稚的流行文化——许多年来，Tony始终自诩是未来学家而非经验主义，也绝不同于六七十年代食古不化的执拗绅士，纽约的小报总是又爱又恨地用长不大的任性男孩形容他，封面女郎们则以与他上床为荣，但所有的一切和真正的孩子总是不同。

Peter仍旧是不同的。

对方每一句随口评论的老电影和复古音乐，都像是对Tony赤裸裸的讽刺，用以提醒眼前的孩子和他之间永不逾越的鸿沟。

“什么电影？”他慢慢地问，一边伸出拇指擦拭男孩尖俏的下巴，抹去了苍白皮肤上方才没能吞咽干净的几滴精液。

“我忘记了。”Peter毫不在意地偏过头，顺势含住了Tony的手指，含含糊糊地说了几个毫无共同点的电影名字，“女主角的本体是一颗星星，一见到自己心爱的人就会发光，所以她和男主角在一起的时候，整个人总是亮晶晶的。”

“你也亮晶晶的。”Peter趴在他身边，翻身将脑袋压在Tony的心口上，乱蓬蓬软绵绵的棕发恰好遮住了反应堆荧蓝的光束。一边这样说着，一边垂下头在圆环的正中间亲了一口。

Peter总是喜欢在做爱时亲吻他的反应堆，仿佛柔软嘴唇下不是冷硬无机质的机器，抱着他的也不是一个年纪两倍有余、擅用权柄操纵未成年身体和生活的罪恶男人。

而是小男孩永不褪色的英雄梦想。

“你爱我吗？”他又问。

“不。”

Tony回答得很快。这答案直白又伤人，甚至让Tony自己都忍不住感到了疼痛，但这孩子却并没有哭。

“所以，你和我做爱，说你愿意给我一切，但是却不爱我？”Peter眉头紧锁，气冲冲不可理喻地望着他，不像是在告白，反而更类似于宣战，“可我爱你。”

若我真的爱你，就不会将你藏在身边。而是将一切都交付给你后，去神父的黑屋里向上帝忏悔。Tony想。  
只可惜即使是在北欧神话里的雷神与洛基已经成为物理知识的今天，Tony Stark还是不相信耶稣。因此宁愿在罪恶感中满足私欲，也不愿意像世人期盼的那样爱你。

他在心里叹息似的一遍遍念Peter的名字，念自己为他取过的每一个绰号，伸出手去抚弄他凌乱翘起的头发和因为气恼而鼓起的脸颊：“你还太小了。”

几秒种后，Peter在Tony的沉默中狠狠咬住了年长者的嘴唇，在血腥味中又讨好地将溢出的血珠一点点舔舐干净，执拗地在他耳畔说悄悄话：“可你已经让我长大了，爱我好不好？”  


-

“Mr Stark，带我去看星星吧。”

我在想野牛和天使，在想颜料持久的秘密，预言家的十四行诗，艺术的避难所。这便是你与我能共享的永恒。

我的男孩，我的彼得潘。

-

END


End file.
